Enjoy
by Srija
Summary: CID Team goes on a short trip,simple short story containing funny duo moments,little romance of Abhirika & Dareya with full enjoyment of a trip...Stress buster story...Read & review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys,long time..I mean very long time!Well I'm back with a simple short story just around few chapters,this is going to be how the CID Team enjoys a short trip to a place & strengthens their bondings...

Have a happy reading:

Mumbai,10:30 am:

He was looking idly on the computer screen & was stretching his hands...he was feeling really bored & sleepy...

The other one was looking at him Nd enjoying his expressions,suddenly he noticed it and gave him an angry glance..."ye sab nahi chalega.."

Everybody was startled at this sudden voice and looked at him.."Dekho Mat aise...yar Kya har waqt case case case,har koi ghumne ja raha h..har koi chuttiya mana raha h..or Hume dekho...baithe baithe reports bana rahe h.."

All was looking sad because after all he's right...while someone spoke,"aur Daya tujhe kaise pata k sab ghumne gaye h?sab tujhe bata kar thodi gaye h.."

Daya:Kya matlab h?m abhi abhi dekha..

Abhi:Kaise?(confused)

Daya:Facebook pe...(then he became cautious about what he suddenly said)

Abhijeet looked at him sternly,"Acha to tu Facebook pe online h.."

Vivek:han Daya Sir to 45 min se on h..

All looked at him with shocked expression,"aur ye tumhe kaise pata?"

Vivek realised his mistake and looked down...everybody smirked..

Freddy:Sir jo bhi ho baat to Daya Sir k sahi h...hum kitne saalon se kahi nh gaye..Yaha taq ki hum Paris bhi case k silsile m gaye h..Jahan log honeymoon manane jate h...

Abhi:Are to hum Kya aam log h?jo ki jab chaho kahi chale jau...zimmedari hoti h na...

Daya:Yar tum gyan zyada dete ho boss...or tumhare jaise boring insaan se or Kya expect karu...

Abhi:Daya tu jitna chahe koshish karle m Tera ye pagalpanti nh manne wala...Sir Kya kahenge...

Daya:Aur agar maine unko mana liya toh?

A smile appeared on all faces...they knew that their Daya Sir can do miracles...

Yes indeed he did that!And finally the day arrived...

Mumbai Platform,11:40 am:

Everybody was gathered but as usual Freddy was missing...Accompanied by Daya...

Abhijeet looked at the clock irritatingly,"Sir maine bola tha na ye dono ko khane k alawa Kuch sujhta nhi...train chutne wala h 20 min mein.."

"Aagaya boss..."All looked at the direction and saw Daya n Freddy smiling carrying total 4 packets...completely packed...

"Daya ye sab kya h?hum khana laye hai..."ACP Sir said...

Daya:to Kya Hua Sir?extra rakhna padhta h...

Abhi murmured,"Ye mota ko or Kuch nh sujhta.."

Daya:Kuch kaha tumne?

Abhi smiled,"nh bilkul nh Daya..chlo ab train mein baitho sab...Tarika Jee ayiye.."

Tarika blushed and everyone smiled...

Finally after so many drama everybody got into the train saying bye bye to Mumbai...

In train:

"Are Freddy mereko wo Black Forest dena..."Daya said..

"Tu ate hi shuru ho gaya...yaar tujhe ktna bhook lgta h...insaan h ya rakshas?"Abhijeet said..

"nazar Mat lagao boss.."

"Acha Sir chaliye na Antakshari khelte h sab milke..."Purvi said...

"Abhi hum gana gayenge?"Salunkhe Sir said...

"Kyu nh sir...chaliye na..."Vivek exclaimed in joy...

"Thik h chalo shuru karo Tum Purvi.."Freddy said...

"Mere man ye bata de Tu...kisi or chala h Tu...Kya paya nh tune...Kya dhund raha Tu...".she sang...

"Purvi waise ye kiske liye h?hmm hmm?"Daya smirked

"Are Sir kisike liye nh..par abhi ap gayenge or wo bhi KISI k liye"..Purvi smiled

Daya blushed and started.."Surilli ankhiyon wale...suna h Teri ankhiyon se..behti h nindein or nindo mein sapne.."

"Sir ye gana apne Kiske liye gaya?"Vivek said with naughty expression...

Daya looks at Shreya and smiled,"use pata h..."

Shreya blushed and looked down...

"Ahem ahem..."Abhijeet coughed..."Ab Shreya ki bari.."

Shreya smiled and started.."Tumi dekho na...ye kya ho gaya...tumhara hu main or tum meri...main hairan hu tumhe Kya kahu...ye din mein hui kaise chandni..."

"Ooooohhhooooooo..."Purvi clapped...

"Sir Mujhe bhook laga h..AB wo kachuri nikaliye na..."Freddy said pointing at the food packet...

"Chalo AB kha lo..."ACP Sir said..

Tarika : m abhi hath dhokar ati hu...

She went to wash hands...

"Main bhi hath dho leta hu.."Abhijeet ran behind her...

All looked at them and laughed...

"Sir Kyu na main bhi hath dhokar aau?"Daya smirked and went behind them...

Here near wash basin:

Abhi:Tarika Jee...apko Acha lag raha h na?ye mausam ye hawaein...

"Aur Ye handwash bhi..."

Abhirika looked behind and saw Daya standing and smiling innocently...

Abhijeet gave him an angry glance.."Mujhe hath dhona hi nh h..."and he went away...

Daya and Tarika bursted into laughter...

A/N:Lil chapter right?Actually chapters will be small but updates will be regular...

Hope you enjoyed and if it could put a smile on your face then please comment down below!Will be waiting for your response peeps!

Stay tuned!Take care...Srija


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey guys,thank you so much for all your reviews,glad that you liked the previous chapter,hope u will like this one too...

have a happy reading:

In train,10 pm:

Daya was playing ludo with Abhieet,Tarika & Vivek..while Shreya and purvi were busy gossiping and cheering the gamers,Freddy was engrossed in video call with his wife while two oldies were busy reading novels...

"Abhi ke bache...yaar kya kiya tumne?'Daya spoke loudly and it startled everybody..

ACP:Kya hua Daya?chilla kyu rahe ho?

Daya:to main kya karu sir?ap dekhiye kaha pe tha main aur bas blue line k andar jane hi wala tha aur Abhi k bache nh kat diya...(angrily)

ACP looked at him disappointingly thinking ye bacha hi rehga..."Are Daya ye game h...to katega hi na?"

Daya:sirf mere pe kyu sir?Tarika ko to nahi katta kabhi...

All looked at Abhijeet with shocked expression while Tarika blushed..."AAAaisa kch nh h sir..ye mota kch bhi kehta h..."

ACP sir smiled and nodded his haed in disappointment...

Daya:suno tum mujhe treat doge...

Abhi:kis baat pe bhai?

Daya:ye..(pointing at the board)tumne jo mera bana banaya khel bigada h na..uske liye...

Abhijeet slapped his own head.."bhagwan agar ek vacancy h to bolna..."

Daya:nahi h...tumhe mujhe hi jhelna h...

Shreya:Daya sir..gusssa chod bhi dijiye na...khel lijiye..ap jeet jyenge...

Daya(smiled sheepishly):tum kehti ho to thik h...

Tarika:ahem ahem..

Finally the game resumed and after all Tarika won the game...

11 PM:

Salunkhe:chalo ab sab koi so jao jaldi se..kal 3 baje utarna h...to har koi alarm bhi laaga dena...AUR Daya khas karke tum...

Everybody laughed at his comment...

Daya finally got into the upper bunk and Both oldies settled in the lower two...Tarika got into the middle and Abhi jumped to the other...Tarika smiled and winked...meantime,Freddy came,"sir mera bag to andar h...apke kit bag saamne h na..mujhe zara toothpaste de dijiye na.."

Abhi looked at him in disappointment while Salunkhe sir smirked,"de do na Abhijeet...paste hi to h.."

Abhijeet finally got down and opened his kit bag nd gave toothpaste to him...but when he looked back his seat was occupied by Shreya...

Abhijeet was awestruck and looked at her smiling face..."sorry sir wo kya h na mujhe side bunk achi nh lagti.."

Daya:are to tum idhar ajao na...mera mtlb ye upper to khali h..

Abhijee:haan na...wo khali h..

Vivek:nahi nahi sir..waha to main hu...

Daya:kaise?

Vivek instantly got into it nd lied down.."bht nind araha h sir...good night...SWEET DREAMS"

Duo looked at each other sadly and after a min smirked...

Daya:thik h..good night..

Abhijeet gave him a thumbs up...

After half an hour,Every face was looking at the two faces who were snoring loudly...ACP Sir patted his own head.."bhagwan ye dono pagal h kya pura?"

he looked at Vivek nd Shreya with pleading eyes,"tum log kripa karke exchange karlo aur hume thoda shanti de do...please..."

Vivek and Shreya did the same with smile...and surprisingly all the snoring was stopped...

A/N:Sorry for short chapter guys,actually too busy with exams...will update very soon..thanks to everybody for reviews...  
hope you have liked this chapter too...please review...thanks for reading...Srija. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thanks to all for your reviews...glad that you enjoyed the chapter...hope you will like this one too..

Have a happy reading:

Finally after the long train journey our CID Team got down and it was almost 7 am as the train was late for 4 hours...

The morning was a beautiful one,the weather of spring was mind blowing and vacation-friendly..

Daya:Kitna acha mausam h na...

Abhi(smile):haaan...romantic sa...

Salunkhe:ahem ahem...

Tarika blushed and looked down...

ACP:Acha sb chalo...maine hotel walo se baat kar liye h...humara hotel Kuch hi dur m h..yahan se auto wagera le lete h...

Everybody headed towards the auto stand..."are Bhaiya Hotel Summer point chaloge?"Vivek asked...

"Han ji sab Kyu Nahi...magar apko do auto lena hoga...Kyu ki ye do saab (pointing at Daya and Freddy) kafi tandoorst h.."Autowala spoke

"Hume mota kaha?Sir m Nahi jayunga inki auto m.."Freddy said

"Are Nahi nahi tumko healthy kaha h...healthy hona Acha bat h na.."Salunkhe Sir managed...

Finally after so many drama they boarded two autos and headed towards hotel...

The hotel was pretty nice and surrounded by garden...

Duo got settled in one room,girls in the second , two oldies in another and Freddy and Vivek were in other...

In duo's room:

Daya entered and threw himself on the bed.."ohh my cozy bed...!"

Abhi laughed,"abey mota uth ja..Sir fresh ho ja,."

"Tumne Mujhe mota kaha?"Daya shouted...

"Mota ko mota hi kehna chayhe.."Abhi said sarcastically

"Main tumko Nahi chodunga...dekh lenaaaa..."Daya threw a pillow to him and went to the washroom to get freshened up...

Meanwhile Abhijeet texted Tarika.."hello Tarika Jee..zara balcony me ayiye na..."

Tarika replied:Kyu Abhijeet?

Abhi:?Nahi ayenge?

Tarika:?Acha ati hu...

Abhijeet jumped in happiness and went to the balcony...There was Tarika,she was looking fresh and pretty in her white salwar...

Tarika:Abhijeet tum fresh nh hue?aur Daya kahan h?

Abhi:are wo nahane gaya h...ap to waise badi khubsurat lag Rahi h...

Tarika blushed..."Acha fresh ho jao aur breakfast table p milte h..."

At 9:30 am:

Everybody was at breakfast table...except duo...

"Ye dono kahan reh gaye AB?"ACP Sir said.."Vivek dekho na Zara jake.."

15 mins went on and Vivek didn't return...

ACP:Kya karte h ye log?chalo sablog dekhte h..AB Kya naya chakkar h...

The room door was closed from inside...ACP Sir knocked..."Abhijeet...Daya "

After numerous knocks finally the door got opened...but who opened the door wasn't recognised...

Everybody went into complete shock seeing the situation...Abhijeet had powder spilled all over his head and face holding a room freshner in his hand and Daya was standing on the bed holding a bottle of water...the whole room was messy...Vivek was sitting at the sofa helplessly...

ACP:ye kya h?(surprised)

Daya and Abhijeet pointed to each other at the same time.."isne shuru kiya h Sir..."

Purvi:Sir Kya kar rahe h aplog?

Salunkhe:Tum log pura pagal ho Kya?Daya niche utro jaldi...

Daya:Nahi Sir...ye admi ne pehle Mujhe mota kaha h...aur AB Mere pe room freshner spray kar raha h...main isko Nahi chodunga...

With this last sentence he poured all the water to Abhijeet..."Daya ka bacha..."and Abhijeet threw the Black Forest cake to him...

"Tumne mera cake barbad kar diyaaaaaaaaaaa...Abhiiiiiiii" Daya shouted...

"Chuppppppppppppp!"ACP Sir screamed now.."pura kharab ho Chuka h tum log ka dimag...hotel se nikal dega hume...Abhijeet tum bhi?"

Everybody laughed looking at the whole scenery and ACP Sir glared..."jaldi jao fresh ho jao aur niche ayo...adhe ghante mein...warna aj kahi nahi jana tumlog..room mein ladhte rehna.."and went downstairs...

Duo looked at each other and bursted into laughter...

A/N:Sorry for short chapter...actually having classes and all..will update soon..and guys please if you're reading it then please review...

Thanks for reading...take care..Srija


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hello,Guys I was in a really hard state of mind so was unable to post any content since last update!

Do you want me to continue this story?Let me know soon so that I can start or close this story!Also if you have any other idea (except couple and cheesy romance )you can drop your thoughts on the comment section!

—Srija


	5. Chapter 5

After so many of dramas and dramas,finally everyone got into the car and started their journey for the sightseeing...

In car:

Daya:Sir mujhe ek baat kehna h...

Acp:ab bhi kuch kehna h tumko?acha bolo kya...

Daya:dekhiye sir agar is admi ne (pointing at Abhijeet) phirse mota kaha mujhe to main isko room se nikal dunga...

Abhi:ooooooo ooooo oo hello hello bhaisaab,room tera akele ka nahi h...tujhe to main nikalunga...

Daya:ek to galti karte ho upar se chillate ho...

Abhi:kya kya?kya kiya maine?maine tujhe bola tha utna khana utha ke chal

Daya:are sir ye pagal h kya?meri marzi...

Abhi:han to phir tere jaise bhukhaad ko mota kaha to wo bhi meri marzi...jo karna h kar le...

Meanwhile they didn't notice that the car was stopped..

Acp sir was looking at them with a glare..

Abhi:sir gari kyu roka?

Acp:tum dono utro abhi gari se or ye panipath khtm krke phir phn karna..ane k waqt utha lenge..

Abhi:sir Daya ne shuru kiya na...

Daya:tumne...

Abhi:tumne...

Acp sir was trying to say something but he was awestruck with a sudden voice from behind..."rang de tu mohe gerua..."in such a voice nobody had heard nd it was Freddy who was singing with headphones on...

Everyone started laughing...

Acp:Thank God...iske chakkr m ye dono to chup hue...

So,finally they reached a nearby temple...everyone put out their shoes and went in...

After visiting it they went to a nearby rose garden which had various coloured roses...

Abhi:Tarika jee...agar koi apko propose kare to konsi rang k gulab se kare?

Tarika(blushes):kyu janna h tumhe?

Abhi:asaani hogi...

Tarika:kya...(looked at him amazingly)

Abhi:nahi matlab kuch nahi...

Daya shouted,"are boss idhar ana..."

Abhi:main abhi aya Tarika jee

And he went near Daya..."haan Daya"

Daya:boss Shreya ko ek gulab de du?

Abhi:arree wahhh mera bhai to urr raha h..han han de de...

Daya:par konsi colour ka?

Abhi:red..of course

Daya:nahh!common h

Abhi:Pink?

Daya:larkiyon ka colour h wo...

Abhi:white

Daya:sad sad

Abhi(sigh):yellow...

Daya:fika h...

Abhi(patting his own head):yaar tu orange de de...

Daya:bht bright ho jayega

Abhi:urrgghhh!

Daya:yaar Abhi tum kuch kaam k nahi ho...

Abhi:best idea...

Daya (sparks):bolo

Abhi:tu gulab ka patta or wo twig de de..ek hi colour h..green..koi variations nh h...(nd went from there)

Daya(in mind):patta?kyu?Shreya photosynthesis karegi?pata nahi...

It was nearly evening when they returned to hotel...everyone enjoyed to the fullest...

In duo's room:

Daya was liking Shreya 's profile picture on Facebook..."kitni soni lag rahi h..."

Abhi smiled..."han pata nahi usne tujh jaise mota ko..."

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...main tumko nahi chorunga...

Nd Abhijeet ran away from the room and Daya behind him...on their way Abhijeet got collided with Tarika n in a sec she was in her arms...it was a cute eyelock...they got their sense back when Daya coughed...

Daya(singing):baahon k darmiyaan...do pyaar mil rahe h...

From behind,"Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan

Dhadkan bani zubaan"-it was Shreya from behind...

All of them had blush on their faces Nd left for respective rooms...

A/N:Thank you guys for showing your interest to read this story...Nd thanks for reading...

I was out of track but tried my level best to portray the situations lively...hope you enjoyed "Enjoy" :)

Leave your thoughts in the review section...Thanks

—-Srija


End file.
